The Adventure of Team Hebi
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Kisah perjalanan tim Hebi. Bagaimana interaksi dari Uchiha yang gila balas dendam, Uzumaki yang super tsundere, Hozuki yang suka mengganggu orang dan Juugo yang labil? Ikuti kisah mereka pada fanfic ini /Canon/SasuKarin/Ch.5: Hanami
1. Chapter 1 : Ghost

**The Adventure of Team Hebi**

**By Chiha Asakura**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Romance

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC—maybe / GaJe / Canon / Cover—editing by me[Chiha] /

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Ghost

.

.

.

Jubah-jubah itu masih setia menutupi tubuh dan kepala mereka kala melewati sebuah desa kecil. Para warga di desa itu masih setia berlalu lalang mengingat hari masih pagi sehingga mereka masih harus semangat untuk melaksanakan segala macam kegiatan. Keempat orang itu memutuskan untuk singgah pada sebuah kedai makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Kalian pesan apa?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam mencuat.

"Terserah kau saja Sasuke," jawab lelaki berambut putih. Kedua rekannya yang lain hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda bahwa mereka ikut saja dengan pesanan orang yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Empat menu spesial dan teh panas," kata Sasuke pada pelayan perempuan yang menatapnya penuh damba. Yah, sudah biasa sih.

"Ba-baik Tuan, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu berlari kembali ketempatnya dan mulai berbisik pada pelayan-pelayan lain. Mungkin ingin pamer kalau dia bicara dengan seorang lelaki tampan?

"Hah Sasuke! Kau itu terlalu mencolok! Kemanapun kau pergi pasti kita dapat teriakan para gadis. Padahal kau 'kan tidak begitu tampan," ucap lelaki bergigi taring bernama Suigetsu.

**DUAGH!**

"Kau itu buta ya sampai bisa bilang Sasuke itu tidak tampan? Mungkin kau mau pinjam kacamataku hah?"

"**Ittai~** Karin bodoh! Sakit tahu!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Sasuke itu tampan!" Satu-satunya gadis di meja itu berteriak sambil berdiri menunjuk lelaki di depannya.

"Aha! Kau baru saja mengakui Sasuke tampan! Bilang saja kalau kau itu suka dengan Sasuke!"

"Ti-ti-tidak!" Gadis bernama Karin itu salah tingkah sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sudah benar letaknya.

"Karin duduklah dan Suigetsu berhenti menggoda Karin," ucap si sumber masalah pertengkaran antara Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Huh!" Karin duduk sambil menatap sebal Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Suigetsu pun hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malas.

Sedangkan lelaki berambut jingga jabrik yang duduk di samping Suigetsu yang dikenal dengan nama Juugo itu hanya menatap datar ketiga rekannya. Yah sudah biasa.

.

.

.

Keempat orang itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka harus sampai ke desa seberang sebelum malam datang. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Kalaupun ada biasanya hanyalah keluhan yang keluar dari Suigetsu dan tanggapan sinis dari Karin terhadap hal yang dikeluhkan Suigetsu.

"Hey, kau dengar? Satu orang lagi sudah hilang."

"Benarkah? Apakah hantu itu lagi pelakunya?"

"Tidak salah lagi, pasti hantu itu!"

"Kita harus meminta pemimpin desa untuk membuat pembatas pada hutan itu."

"Iya, aku setuju."

Karin berhenti berjalan setelah mendengar percakapan warga desa di dekatnya. Berhentinya Karin membuat ketiga rekannya juga ikut berhenti.

"Oy Karin kalau ka ca—"

"Permisi, hutan mana yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Karin mendadak pada warga desa itu memotong perkataan Suigetsu.

"Oh itu hutan yang ada di ujung jalan ini."

"Tadi aku dengar kalian membicarakan hantu?"

"Iya, hutan itu sudah dikutuk! Dulu ada wanita yang bunuh diri di dalam hutan itu dan mengutuk siapa saja yang melewati hutan itu untuk menemaninya selamanya."

"A-apa benar ada yang seperti itu?"

"Buktinya warga kami sudah banyak yang menghilang saat mencoba melewati hutan itu untuk pergi ke desa seberang. Sekarang banyak warga yang lebih memilih jalan memutar daripada masuk ke dalam hutan itu."

"O-oh... Terima kasih informasinya."

"Jangan lewati hutan itu kalau kalian ingin selamat." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu kedua warga desa tersebut berlalu dengan cepat.

.

"Ne... Sasuke apa kita akan melewati hutan itu?"

"Tch! Jangan bilang kau takut Karin?" sahut Suigetsu.

"A-apa? A-aku tidak takut!"

"Kalau begitu ya sudah," kata Suigetsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Karin hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kesal.

"Hn, kita akan tetap melewati hutan itu. Dengan melewati hutan itu kita bisa menghemat waktu perjalanan," kata Sasuke.

"Terserah sajalah!"

Juugo? Seperti biasa ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

.

.

.

Hutan itu sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Terdapat jalan setapak yang sepertinya dulu digunakan orang-orang desa untuk membawa barang dagangannya ke desa seberang. Dilihat dari dekat hutan itu memang cukup menyeramkan. Pohon-pohon yang besar dan daunnya yang rimbun membuat kondisi di dalam hutan terlihat gelap walaupun hari itu masih siang. Sulur-sulur pohon yang menjuntai juga menambah angkernya hutan itu. Setelah diperhatikan lagi, salah satu sulur pohon yang melambai itu seperti sedang melambaikan tangan untuk mengajak Sasuke dan yang lain masuk ke dalam hutan.

Tiba-tiba Karin merinding. Sungguh, Karin tidak suka dengan semua yang berbau hantu atau hal-hal mistis lainnya. Tapi karena gengsi dengan Suigetsu ia bertekad akan bertahan.

Sasuke yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam hutan itu diiringi Juugo dan Suigetsu. Karin masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hutan di hadapannya ini dan firasatnya selalu benar.

"Karin?" panggil Sasuke dari dalam hutan itu.

"I-iya." Dengan berat hati Karin mulai memasuki hutan berhantu itu.

Kali ini mereka berjalan dengan Sasuke di depan diiringi Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi, mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Semakin memasuki hutan, cahaya matahari yang masuk semakin sedikit. Seandainya tidak ada desas desus hantu, Karin akan sangat bersyukur melewati hutan yang sangat rindang itu. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Sasuke untuk piknik sebentar? Yah seandainya tangannya tidak terus-terusan gemetar seperti itu. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hutan itu. Ia merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengawasinya dan timnya. **Well**, ia ninja sensor 'kan?

"Hahaha Karin kau takut ya? Tubuhmu sampai gemetar begitu," ucap pemuda bergigi runcing dengan seringainya.

"Berisik!"

Benci. Karin benci sekali saat Suigetsu merasa menang setelah mengejek dirinya. Tapi gemetar di tangannya tidak bisa hilang. Ia jauh lebih benci dengan hantu rupanya. Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Lagi-lagi keheningan dan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka tidak meloncati dahan ke dahan seperti biasanya, karena pimpinan mereka si pemuda berambut mencuat itu sepertinya memang tidak ada niatan meloncati dahan. Mungkin ia ingin membuat Karin pingsan karena ketakutan dulu?

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Karin. Ia jelas mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitarnya. Ia mendengar suara gadis yang menangis. Tapi nampaknya ketiga rekannya sama sekali tidak mendengar hal itu atau mereka pura-pura tidak dengar? Karin meremas jubahnya. Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas tapi ketiga rekannya sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Suigetsu yang berada di belakang bisa dengan jelas melihat Karin yang gemetaran. Sebenarnya ia juga mendengar suara-suara aneh itu tapi ia diam saja. Ia tahu Karin sudah sangat ketakutan terlihat dari jubahnya yang bergetar. Kali ini ia berniat untuk menenangkan Karin bukan mengejeknya. Saat ingin menepuk bahu Karin. Bahu itu sudah terlebih dahulu ditepuk orang lain.

"Hn, tenanglah. Tidak usah takut."

"Sa-sasuke... Si-siapa yang takut?" Karin menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada di bahunya. Karin kemudian berjalan cepat melewati Juugo.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang membuat jubah yang menutupi tubuh Karin tersingkap. Dengan jelas Karin mendengar suara perempuan yang berbisik di telinganya, "Ayo temani aku..."

Karin seketika berteriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kesana kemari. Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo langsung menghampirinya. Sasuke memegangi kedua tangan Karin. "Karin tenanglah."

"Pergi... pergi... jangan mendekatiku."

"Karin..." Sasuke tetap memegangi tangan Karin dan berusaha menenangkannya sedangkan Juugo dan Suigetsu mulai melihat kekiri dan kanan mengawasi keadaan.

Akhirnya Karin membuka kedua matanya dan mulai tenang. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja dipeluk Karin sedangkan Juugo dan Suigetsu nampak terkejut. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Karin seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke aku tidak bermaksud..." Karin segera melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Tubuh Karin masih gemetar. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memegangi tangan Karin dan menariknya untuk terus berjalan. Karin sadar betul Sasuke memegangi tangannya hanya untuk menyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja Karin merona melihat tangannya yang dipegangi Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau Suigetsu dan Juugo sedang memperhatikannya, ia tidak akan menepis tangan Sasuke kali ini. Ia memang membutuhkan Sasuke.

Setidaknya usaha Sasuke berhasil. Tubuh Karin berhenti gemetar walau suara-suara aneh itu masih didengarnya.

.

.

.

Udara di sekitar mereka semakin mencekam. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan. Memang seharusnya mereka sudah sampai di ujung hutan itu. Tiba-tiba satu-satunya gadis dalam rombongan itu tersentak. "Sasuke aku rasa—"

"Hn. Ini **genjutsu**."

"Tapi sejak kapan?" tanya Suigetsu tak percaya.

"Hn entahlah. Dan **genjutsu** ini benar-benar kuat. Aku dan Karin saja baru bisa menyadarinya sekarang."

Dengan berat hati Karin melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke untuk membuat segel dan menutup matanya. Kali ini rasa takutnya benar-benar sudah hilang. Setelah mendeteksi sekitarnya barulah Karin membuka kedua matanya.

"Penggunanya tidak ada di sini Sasuke. Sepertinya **chakra**nya berkurang makanya kita bisa menyadari hal ini."

"Hn."

"Siapapun pengguna **genjutsu** ini dia benar-benar hebat, aku sampai mengira bahwa kita memang sedang dihantui," kata Suigetsu sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Che— ternyata kau juga takut hantu!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak gemetaran sepertimu."

"Cih!"

"Kita akan menangkap penggunanya agar warga desa bisa melewati hutan ini lagi," jelas Sasuke.

Ketiga rekannya yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

.

Tiba-tiba perempuan berpakaian serba putih dan rambut hitam panjang menghadang mereka. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan dan ia terlihat tidak berpijak di atas tanah. Karin seketika berteriak. Sasuke dengan cepat membalik tubuh Karin dan memeluknya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menghunuskan **kusanagi **pada makhluk itu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Temani aku di sini." Makhluk itu nampak menyeringai.

"Hiii... Aku tidak sudi!" teriak Suigetsu. Juugo melancarkan serangan pada makhluk itu tapi serangannya malah menembus tubuh makhluk berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Juugo ini hanya **genjutsu**, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mencari penggunanya," kata Sasuke.

"Temani aku di sini... temani aku di sini..." Makhluk itu terus berucap seperti itu.

"Cih, Sasuke di mana penggunanya aku sudah muak melihat makhluk mengerikan ini."

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin yang masih menutupi wajahnya dibalik dada Sasuke.

"I-iya. Maaf, aku akan segera mencari penggunanya," ucap Karin terbata seraya melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Tatap wajahku saja, tidak usah berbalik."

**Blush~**

Gadis mana yang tidak merona saat disuruh menatap wajah lelaki tampan seperti Sasuke. Karin mencoba berkonsentrasi dan mencari **chakra** si pengguna **genjutsu**. "Arah jam enam Sasuke!"

Suigetsu segera menuju arah yang dikatakan Karin dan menebas pedangnya asal. "Dimana kau heh? Perlihatkan wajah aslimu!"

Sasuke segera mengaktifkan **sharingan**nya. Setelah mengetahui posisi si pengguna **genjutsu** Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan **chidori**. Setelah itu sosok berpakaian putih menghilang dan muncullah seorang wanita yang cukup berumur.

"Hebat juga kalian, baru kali ini ada yang menyadari **genjutsu**ku bahkan ninja level tinggi saja sulit mengetahui **genjutsu**ku."

"Tentu saja, karena level kami lebih tinggi dari ninja-ninja itu," kata Suigetsu bangga.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang di hutan ini. Aku buronan."

"Lalu, orang-orang yang menghilang itu ada dimana?"

"Oh, mereka kujual dipasar gelap. Kau tahu, perdagangan manusia masih merajalela di dunia ini." Wanita itu mengatakannya sambil menyeringai.

"Cih!" Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dunia yang dia tempati benar-benar sudah bobrok. "Kau bodoh melakukan **genjutsu** padaku." Sasuke memasukkan wanita itu ke dalam **genjutsu**nya. Entah ini keberuntungan tim mereka atau apa, tapi yang jelas **chakra** wanita itu memang sedang lemah. Wanita itu tergeletak di tanah.

"Sasuke pergilah duluan bersama Suigetsu dan Karin. Aku akan membawa wanita ini ke desa itu lagi."

"Tapi Juugo nanti kau tertinggal jauh," balas Suigetsu.

"Aku bisa merubah tubuhku dengan hewan yang bisa berlari cepat."

"O-oh haha aku lupa."

"Ayo Karin, Suigetsu." Kali ini Sasuke meloncati dahan-dahan diiringi Karin dan Suigetsu.

.

.

.

"Ne Sasuke," panggil si gadis berkacamata.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa tidak dari awal kita meloncati pohon?"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati perjalanan kita."

"Ha-hah?"

"Chee—" Suigetsu nampak cemberut mendengarnya. **Bilang saja sengaja, dasar Sasuke bodoh!** —pikir Suigetsu dalam hati.

**Well**, pangeran Uchiha itu nampaknya memang modus!

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

a/n: Akhirnya kebikin juga ini fic *-* Padahal mau di publish waktu SasuKarin month bulan kemarin, tapi telat lagi #ngekk

Walau telat tapi aku tetap mau ngucapin **HAPPY SASUKARIN MONTH** :D

Karena terlanjur telat aku bikin fic MC aja wkwk Tapi tiap chapternya beda-beda cerita :)

Btw ada yang sudah baca Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan Legend? Sumpah chapter satunya bikin ngakak guling-guling XD Sasuke gaje banget dah hahaha Sekalian ini fanfic untuk merayakan rilisnya Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan Legend hohoho

Yah walaupun Naruto mau tamat sebentar lagi setidaknya para fans Sasuke (sepertiku) bisa bernapas lega karena masih bisa menikmati Sasuke (?) untuk beberapa tahun ke depan wkwk

Yosh, akhir kata review please :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Hanabi

**The Adventure of Team Hebi**

**By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Romance

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC—maybe / GaJe / Canon / Cover—editing by me[Chiha] /

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Hanabi

.

.

.

"Nona, anda akan terlihat semakin cantik dengan memakai **yukata** ini."

Gadis berkacamata itu terdiam sambil berpikir. Apa benar dia cocok memakai **yukata** itu? Jujur saja ia merasa aneh membayangkan dirinya mengenakan **yukata**. Selama ini ia memang belum pernah memakai **yukata**.

Tapi...

Pada akhirnya ia membelinya juga.

"Padahal aku bisa membeli tiga botol parfum. Kenapa aku malah membeli baju ini? Hahh..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne apa kalian mau pergi ke festival malam ini?" tanya gadis berambut magenta saat menyantap makan malam bersama ketiga rekannya di kamar penginapan.

"Festival?" tanya balik pemuda berambut putih.

"Iya, tadi waktu berkeliling desa aku mendengar malam ini akan ada festival kembang api."

"Oh."

"Sasuke, kau mau pergi?"

"Tidak."

Gadis itu terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tahu betul jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh orang yang disukainya itu. Memainkan sumpitnya sebentar kemudian ia bertanya lagi pada pemuda berambut jingga jabrik di sampingnya, "Kalau kau Juugo? Mau pergi?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke tidak pergi, aku juga tidak."

Karin mendengus keras mendapat jawaban dari Juugo.

"Kau tidak menanyaiku?" tanya pemuda bergigi tajam yang sedang asyik memakan makanannya. Karin memandang malas Suigetsu. Yah malas juga kalau harus pergi berdua dengan Suigetsu, pikirnya.

"Ayolah, tidak ada salahnya 'kan sekali-kali kita pergi ke festival bersama." Gadis itu masih memohon.

"Hn."

"..."

Kraup kraup kraup

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi mulus gadis itu. Ketiga rekannya memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi sendiri saja!" gadis bernama Karin itu berdiri dan menutup pintu kamar penginapan dengan sangat keras.

Ketiga pemuda di ruangan itu hanya terdiam menatap pintu yang berdebum keras. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali ingin menyantap hidangan di atas meja tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka kembali menampakkan seorang gadis yang sebelumnya menghilang dari pintu itu.

"Baju kalian!" gadis itu melempar beberapa helai pakaian di depan meja makan. Setelah itu ia kembali menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Lebih keras malahan.

Ketiga pemuda itu lagi-lagi terdiam menatap pintu yang berdebum keras. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka memandangi beberapa helai pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Juugo berdiri dan memunguti pakaian yang berserakan itu. "Karin membelikanku baju baru," ucap Juugo sambil merentangkan baju barunya yang menurutnya sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. "Baju kalian juga jadi harum, sepertinya dia sudah mencucinya."

Kedua pemuda yang duduk berdampingan itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Sasuke, pintunya rusak," kata Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Kau harus membayarnya."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Bodoh!" teriak Karin pada cermin yang ada di depannya. Ia memandangi dirinya yang dibalut **yukata** berwarna merah dengan desain bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia gelung ke atas menampilkan leher putihnya dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Jadi buat apa aku membeli ini? Padahal aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke." Mendesah pelan akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke festival sendirian. Sudah beli bajunya 'kan? Sudah dipakai pula. Jadi ya sudahlah.

Karin berjalan agak sulit. Ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti itu. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang . "Tch sial. Memang seharusnya aku tidak memakai baju ini."

Karin singgah di tempat orang yang menjual **yakitori**. Ia membeli dua tusuk dan kembali berjalan melihat-lihat festival. Sulitnya berjalan dengan keadaan menenteng tas kecil dan makanan membuatnya lagi-lagi menabrak orang di hadapannya. **Yakitori**nya sukses mengenai pakaian orang itu.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Tuh 'kan jajananku jadi jatuh," bukannya minta maaf Karin justru memaki orang di hadapannya. **Well**, sudah sifatnya.

"Kaulah yang harusnya minta maaf nona cantik," kata pria di hadapannya. Karin mendongak dan mendapati lelaki tinggi dengan badan besar.

"Kau yang menabrakku!" Karin masih berkeras tidak mau minta maaf.

"Bajuku kotor karenamu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab nona,"pria itu memegangi tangan Karin dengan agak kasar sambil menyeringai.

"Lepas!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau manis juga."

"Tch menjijikkan! Menjauh dariku," Karin mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pria itu tapi kekuatannya tidak sebanding. Saat ia ingin berteriak tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang memegangi tangan pria itu. Karin menoleh dan mendapati Juugo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lepaskan gadis ini."

"Ju-juugo?"

"Kau siapa? Gadis ini harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah mengotori bajuku." Pria itu memegangi tangan Karin dengan lebih keras sampai tas kecilnya terjatuh. Sebelum tas itu sampai ke tanah ada tangan lain yang menangkapnya.

"Suigetsu juga?" tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Patahkan saja lengan orang itu Juugo," kata Suigetsu santai sambil memutar-mutar tas kecil Karin.

Juugo mengeratkan pegangannya sampai pria itu akhirnya melepas genggamannya pada lengan Karin. Karin segera mengelus lengannya yang memerah karena cengkraman pria itu.

"Tapi Sasuke bilang kita tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain."

"Hahh... Sasuke sasuke terus... membosankan! Sekali-sekali ikuti saja nalurimu."

Karin menjitak kepala Suigetsu setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"**Ittai~** sakit tahu! Kami sudah menolongmu tapi kenapa kau menjitakku?"

"Suigetsu **no Baka**!"

"Hey!"

"Lepaskan dia Juugo," suara baritone terdengar dari balik tubuh pria itu. Juugo melepaskan tangannya dan semuanya ikut berbalik menatap pemuda yang bersuara itu.

"Sa-sasuke?" Karin tak percaya Sasuke juga ikut.

Pemuda berambut mencuat itu mengaktifkan **sharingan**nya dan melepaskan **genjutsu** pada pria yang mengganggu Karin. Pria itu ambruk—pingsan karenanya. Agar tidak mencolok mereka berempat langsung menjauhi pria yang pingsan di tengah festival itu. Tidak lama beberapa warga menggerubungi pria pingsan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sadis kau Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Padahal kalau Juugo mematahkan tangannya itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau siksa dia dengan **genjutsu**. Kemungkinan besar pria itu akan gila setelah bangun dari **genjutsu**mu, itupun kalau dia bisa bangun."

"Hn."

Karin tidak bersuara sama sekali. Ia berjalan di belakang sambil menatap punggung ketiga rekannya yang sedang berjalan bertiga. "Oy, seharusnya kau berterima kasih," ucap Suigetsu yang dari tadi terus bicara.

"Te-terima kasih? Aku 'kan tidak minta bantuan kalian."

"Dasar wanita menyebalkan!"

"Huh! Lagipula kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Kami mau menikmati festival."

Karin memicingkan matanya mendapati jawaban Suigetsu. Ketiga rekannya ini memang aneh. "Terserah."

Karin berjalan mendahului ketiga rekannya. Langkah-langkah besarnya membuatnya oleng saat berjalan, hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Dengan cepat lengan seorang pemuda menangkap Karin.

"Sa-sasuke?" Karin merona hebat. Sasuke sangat tampan di hadapannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Ingin sekali rasanya waktu berhenti. Lengan hangat Sasuke yang berada di pinggang Karin sukses membuat Karin semakin kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakinya lemas. Kedua lengan Karin mulai terangkat ingin menggapai leher Sasuke. Ingin merasakan le—

"Ehem! Mau sampai kapan kalian begitu?"

Karin tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri dengan normal. "Suigetsu brengsek!" kutuk Karin dalam hati.

"Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di tempat umum."

"Si-siapa juga yang bermesraan!" Dan adu mulut pun lagi-lagi terjadi di antara Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Ayo jalan," kata Sasuke singkat menengahi perdebatan tidak bermutu Suigetsu dan Karin. Akhirnya mereka diam dan ikut berjalan.

.

.

.

Suigetsu dan Juugo menikmati festival dengan baik. Mereka memainkan beberapa permainan tradisional seperti menangkap ikan dan menembak kaleng. Nampak para pemilik permainan tradisional itu frustrasi karena Suigetsu dan Juugo selalu memenangkan permainan mereka. Bisa bangkrut mereka kalau Suigetsu dan Juugo tetap bermain.

Para warga pun bahkan ikut asyik menonton permainan Suigetsu dan Juugo yang begitu hebat. Juugo terlihat senang dikelilingi anak-anak kecil dan Suigetsu mulai sombong dengan kemampuannya di hadapan anak-anak yang menontonnya.

Asyik bermain membuat Suigetsu dan Juugo melupakan Sasuke dan Karin. Karin sedang menunggu pesanan **okonomiyaki** sedangkan Sasuke berdiri menunggunya. Banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang berdiri mendekati Sasuke. Mereka semua menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan "Pangeran yang sedang tersesat di pasar malam."

Karin mendengus keras melihat gadis-gadis di sekeliling Sasuke. Bahkan ada yang berani mengajak Sasuke bicara. Tapi, pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman khasnya.

Setelah mengambil **okonomiyaki **pesanannya, Karin menyuruh Sasuke untuk memegang **okonomiyaki**nya. Sasuke heran sebenarnya tapi tetap saja ia ambil bungkusan itu. Tidak lama kemudian Karin menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya berlari. Karin sampai menyingkap **yukata**nya agar ia bisa leluasa berlari.

Sasuke berlari dalam diam sambil tetap memastikan **okonomiyaki** punya Karin aman. Sasuke paham betul kenapa Karin mengajaknya berlari, tentu saja untuk menghindari beberapa—segerombolan wanita yang sedang mengejar mereka saat ini.

Sampailah mereka pada gang sempit. Karin dan Sasuke berhenti dan bersembunyi di dalam gang itu. Karin mengatur napasnya dengan bersandar pada dinding. Sasuke nampak memperhatikan sekitar untuk memastikan mereka benar-benar aman. Sempitnya gang itu membuat mereka jadi cukup dekat.

"Susah jadi orang tampan Sasuke?" tanya Karin sarkastik.

"Hn."

"Sekarang bagaimana? Masa bersembunyi di sini terus?"

"Hn."

Karin memutar bola matanya. Jawaban Sasuke bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Sasuke menyerahkan **okonomiyaki** punya Karin. Karin menyambutnya dan membuka bungkusan makanan favoritnya tersebut. Sasuke memperhatikan Karin yang sedang menikmati jajanannya.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak."

"Oh."

Karin menghabiskan **okonomiyaki**nya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mendengus keras menandakan ia mulai bosan berada di gang sempit itu. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang memandang lurus dinding di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Karin sadar kalau ia sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke tidak ada Juugo apalagi Suigetsu yang menyebalkan. Kali ini ia harus bisa mendapatkan ciuman Sasuke!

"Ne Sasuke..." kata Karin menggoda sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?" tanyanya masih dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat-buat.

"Tempat ini sempit dan bau."

Gubrak!

"A-aku juga berpikir begitu," Karin menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menghabiskan makananmu di tempat seperti ini."

Jleb!

Karin sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa! Dengan begini, Sasuke sudah pasti mencapnya sebagai gadis aneh yang bisa makan di mana saja dan dalam keadaan apa saja. Karin **speechless**. **Mood**nya untuk menggoda Sasuke jadi hilang. Karin bersandar dan ikut menatap lurus dinding di hadapannya seperti Sasuke.

"Tapi parfummu selalu harum."

"Ha-hah?" Karin menoleh dengan cepat. Wajah Sasuke sudah tinggal beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Karin terkejut. Ia yang belum memakai kacamatanya saja bisa melihat denga n jelas wajah Sasuke saking dekatnya. "Sa-sasuke?"

Sasuke semakin memajukan wajahnya. Jantung Karin berdegup dengan kencang. Rasa-rasanya jantungnya mau lepas. Padahal inilah yang selalu diimpikan Karin tapi setelah dihadapkan langsung ia malah tidak bisa berkutik. Karin menutup kedua matanya, menantikan apa yang akan terjadi.

Namun, bukan ciuman yang Karin dapatkan tapi sebuah ibu jari yang sedang berada di sudut bibirnya. Karin segera membuka matanya. "Ada bekas sambal."

Gubrak!

"Aa..aa.." **Speechless anymore**.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian konyol—menurut Karin yang membuatnya semakin malu dengan Sasuke. Karin tiba-tiba dapat sebuah ide.

"Sasuke, tunggu sebentar di sini."

"Hn."

Karin keluar dari gang sempit itu dan masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang dalam festival. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Tara~ dengan ini kau bisa jalan-jalan dengan santai lagi Sasuke," kata Karin bangga sambil menampilkan barang yang ia beli pada Sasuke. Sasuke nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Monyet?"

"Maaf, soalnya ini topeng terakhir hehe."

Sasuke diam kemudian mengambil topeng yang ada di tangan Karin. Ia memasangnya. Karin tersenyum bangga lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk keluar dari gang sempit.

Karin berjalan dengan Sasuke yang mengekor di sampingnya. Tak jarang ia heboh sendiri kala melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Sasuke memang tidak banyak merespon, hanya gumaman khasnya yang aktif menemani Karin dalam bicara.

Karin hanya tak sadar bahwa pemuda itu sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Untunglah ada topeng.

"Oy Karin," teriak pemuda berambut putih dari kejauhan. Karin melihatnya dengan malas, nampak pemuda berambut jingga jabrik yang juga berada disampingnya. "Kalian berdua kemana saja? Kami mencari kalian dimana-mana."

"Kami tadi—"

"Hahahahahahaha apa-apaan itu Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Topeng yang cocok denganmu."

Buagh!

"**Ittai** Karin!"

"Itu karena kau berisik!"

BLAARR BLAARR BLAARR

"Wah nampaknya kembang apinya sudah mulai."

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang bagus!"

Mereka berempat mencari tempat tinggi dan duduk berjejer berempat sambil memandangi kembang api dengan urutan Juugo, Karin, Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Sasuke melepas topengnya dan ikut menikmati pemandangan indah di langit. Mereka berempat terperangah melihat kembang api itu.

Masa kecil mereka yang tidak normal seperti anak-anak pada umumnya membuat mereka tidak merasakan kebahagiaan. Seharusnya, kembang api seperti ini bukanlah hal yang menakjubkan apalagi mengingat umur mereka saat ini. Kerasnya hidup yang mereka jalani membuat mereka tahu betul apa itu kebahagiaan dan apa itu penderitaan.

Bersyukur adalah hal yang paling bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Bersyukur karena masih bisa hidup. Bisa menikmati kembang api yang indah itu pun mereka syukuri. Hidup mereka memang berbeda. Tapi, kehidupan itulah yang mengajarkan mereka bagaimana cara bersyukur.

Mereka berempat larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seandainya, mereka hanyalah remaja-remaja normal.

.

.

.

Karin menyadari Sasuke yang sedang menoleh kearahnya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat mulut Sasuke yang terbuka seperti mengucapkan sesuatu.

BLAARR BLAARR BLAARR

Suara kembang api membuat Karin tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Sasuke," kata Karin setengah berteriak. Sasuke kembali memandangi kembang api. Karin yang tidak mendapat tanda-tanda Sasuke akan mengulangi ucapannya juga kembali menatap warna-warni langit malam yang dihiasi kembang api.

.

.

.

"Aku suka yukatamu."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: Yooo~ chapter dua update _

Adegan kembang api nya terinspirasi dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun XD Adegan di penginapan terinspirasi dari fanfic teman hehe

Terima kasih yang sudah follow, favourite dan review fanfic ini :) Saya sangat menghargainya. Sungguh!

Walaupun reviewnya sedikit tapi saya sangat senang membacanya. Itulah kenapa saya jadi semangat juga updatenya hehe

Yosh~ review lagi ya dan yang lain juga jangan lupa review. Kalo real life saya gak sibuk, saya bakal update tiap minggu karena ide cerita buat tim hebi ini selalu muncul hahaha


	3. Chapter 3: Inn

**The Adventure of Team Hebi**

**By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Romance

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC—maybe / GaJe / Canon / Cover—editing by me[Chiha] /

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Inn

.

.

.

"Oh ma-maaf hanya bisa untuk satu kamar."

"Hn."

"I-ini kuncinya," ucap si penjaga tamu penginapan malu-malu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

"Jadi, malam ini kita satu kamar."

"E-eh?"

"HEEEEEHHHHHH?"

.

.

.

"Sasuke yang benar saja, aku tidur dengan kalian?" tanya—bentak satu-satunya wanita di kamar itu.

"Hn."

"Berisik Karin, aku mau istirahat," sahut pemuda bergigi runcing.

"Tapi aku perempuan!"

"Aku kira kau lelaki, pft~"

Plash!

Karin sukses mendaratkan kaki jenjangnya di wajah Suigetsu yang sudah berubah menjadi air yang bentuknya abstrak.

"Dengar Karin, aku tidak bisa menyewa dua kamar seperti biasa karena uang kita hampir habis. Dengan sangat terpaksa, kau harus tidur bersama kami," penjelasan dari si rambut raven mencuat akhirnya keluar.

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Che, bilang saja kau senang bisa satu kamar dengan Sasuke. Kau pasti berpikiran ingin menyerang Sasuke malam ini tapi maaf saja Karin aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu."

Plash plash plash plash

"Mati saja kau Suigetsu _no baka_!"

.

"Sasuke, kamarnya jadi basah," kata lelaki berambut jingga jabrik.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Beginilah akhirnya, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin, Hozuki Suigetsu dan Juugo akhirnya berkumpul dalam satu kamar. Mereka telah mengenakan piyama tidur dan bersiap untuk beristirahat.

"Di mana aku tidur?" tanya Karin.

"Jangan bilang kau mau tidur di samping Sasuke," sahut Suigetsu. Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal mengenai wajah Suigetsu dengan telak. "Oy Karin!" Suigetsu pun melempar bantal yang mengenai wajahnya ke arah Karin. Dengan cepat Karin menghindar dan "bugh" orang yang terkena lemparan bantal Suigetsu adalah Juugo.

"Kalian ini sedang apa? Cepatlah tidur," katanya sambil mengembalikan bantal milik Karin.

"Itu karena Suigetsu sangat menyebalkan."

"Cih, kau sendiri kenapa sampai melempar bantal segala," kata Suigetsu malas dan –lagi– melempar bantalnya sendiri ke arah Karin. "Bugh" lagi-lagi bukan orang yang dituju yang terkena lemparan tapi seorang pemuda berambut mencuat yang sedang membaca sebuah gulungan. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap tajam Suigetsu, bukan karena sakit tapi gulungan yang dibacanya jadi robek. "Sa-sasuke aku tidak bermaksud–"

Bugh

"Hey!" Suigetsu sukses dapat lemparan bantal untuk kedua kalinya. Suigetsu kembali melempar bantalnya dan mengenai Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalasnya. Hal ini berlangsung sekitar tiga kali lemparan bolak-balik. Karin dan Juugo **sweatdrop**.

"Sudah hentikan, kalian ini kekanakan sekali," kata Karin menengahi perang bantal kedua pemuda itu.

Bugh

"Hahahaha balas dendam!" Suigetsu sang pelaku pelemparan bantal ke arah Karin malah tertawa bahagia. Perempatan siku muncul di dahi putih mulus Karin.

"**Temeee**!"

Bugh bugh

Dua bantal sekaligus. Suigetsu sampai jatuh terbaring karena lemparan dua bantal Karin. "Gyah! Ini perang!" Suigetsu akhirya bangkit dan mendeklarasikan perang. Perang bantal. Seringaian tipis nampak dari wajah tampan Sasuke. **Well**, ia sepertinya menikmatinya.

Bugh bugh bugh bugh bugh

Dan entah sejak kapan Juugo juga ikut dalam perang bantal itu.

Bugh bugh bugh bugh bugh

"Gah! Aku menyerah," kata satu-satunya perempuan dalam kamar itu.

"Haha satu tumbang. Berikutnya kau Sasuke."

"Hn coba saja."

"Aku akan melindungi Sasuke."

"Oy oy Juugo buat apa kau melindungi Sasuke segala."

"Karena dia tujuan hidupku."

"A-aa..." Suigetsu **speechless**. Ia lupa kalau pertanyaan itu akan selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

Bugh

"Kau lengah," kata si bungsu Uchiha itu sambil menyeringai.

"Cih curang! Kubalas kau Sasuke."

Dan perang bantal ini pun berlanjut. Si bungsu Uchiha itu sampai memakai **sharingan**nya karena level perang ini sudah bukan level perang bantal yang 'normal'. Karin **sweatdrop** melihat ketiga rekannya yang sangat antusias.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah gedoran dari dinding diakhiri dengan teriakan, "BERISIK!"

Ketiga orang yang hendak melempar bantalnya itu terdiam, kemudian menurunkan bantal mereka. "Ya sudah ayo tidur," kata Suigetsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn."

"..."

"Huhh..."

.

.

.

Suigetsu, Sasuke dan Juugo tidur berjejer bertiga sedangkan Karin tidur di atas kepala mereka dengan posisi horizontal. Kakinya berada di atas kepala Suigetsu dan kepalanya di atas kepala Juugo.

**Tch, tidak bisa tidur!** —Karin menggerutu dalam hati. Ia bangun dan duduk sebentar. Mereka tidur dalam keadaan gelap. Tapi, seberkas cahaya dari bulan yang menembus kamar penginapan itu membuat Karin menoleh ke arah jatuhnya cahaya tersebut. Oh Sasuke.

Karin memandangi wajah damai Sasuke yang terlelap. Benar kata Suigetsu, ingin sekali Karin menyerang Sasuke tapi ia masih tahu diri bersama siapa saja ia sekarang.

**Tampan sekali~~**

Karin sanggup memandangi wajah itu berjam-jam. Rambut mencuat yang masih setia mencuat walaupun dalam posisi seperti itu, kulit putih dan mulus, garis rahangnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya, bahkan bulu matanya sanggup membuat Karin terperangah. Sasuke benar-benar lelaki sempurna. Ingin sekali Karin menyentuh wajah itu. Secara perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai terjulur ingin menggapai wajah sempurna Uchiha Sasuke. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi...

Deg~

Mata itu terbuka. Mata tajam dengan bola mata hitam pekat yang indah itu sedang menatap Karin dengan sedikit mendongak.

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada..."

"Hn."

"A-ada nyamuk! Iya tadi ada nyamuk di pipimu Sasuke."

"Hn."

Karin masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya karena ketangkap basah oleh Sasuke. "A-ano aku mau keluar, cari angin hehe."

Karin berdiri dan beranjak dari kamar yang mereka tempati bersama selama kurang lebih enam jam yang lalu. Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Karin dalam diam.

Karin berjalan di lorong penginapan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus ke mana, ia hanya merasa tidak enak berada di kamarnya itu. Karin menghela napas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar butuh angin. Ia pun berjalan ke arah taman penginapan itu.

Udara malam yang dingin tapi menyejukkan menerpa wajah Karin. Helaian rambutnya terbang mengikuti karena angin malam. Karin menutup matanya dan menikmati angin tersebut.

Kresek kresek

Karin membuka matanya cepat. Bunyi apa itu? Hantu 'kah?

Kresek kresek

Karin melangkah mundur sambil tetap siaga. Ia tidak merasakan **chakra** siapapun. Kalau begitu itu apa? Hantu? Karin mulai gemetar dan tetap berjalan mundur memasuki penginapan.

Dugh!

"Kyaa—mphh."

"Jangan teriak, kau bisa membangunkan orang lain."

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Karin. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-aku kan sudah bilang aku sedang mencari angin."

Kresek kresek

Bunyi itu masih ada, Karin kembali siaga dan berbalik. Tiba-tiba seekor kucing meloncat dari semak-semak. Karin menatapnya kemudian menghela napas lega.

"Jangan bilang kau tadi mengira itu adalah hantu."

"Ti-tidak."

.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman penginapan. Sesekali Karin curi-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke, ia berpikir mungkin ini kesempatan emas untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Ne Sasu—"

"Aku ingin menghancurkan dunia yang bobrok ini."

"E-eh?"

"Itachi mati karena melindungi mereka. Tapi mereka masih saja hidup dengan segala kebodohannya."

Karin memandangi Sasuke sejenak, bingung juga harus berkomentar apa. Ia tahu, ia tahu semua masa lalu Sasuke dan bagaimana sakit yang Sasuke rasakan. Ia sangat tahu.

"Kau juga bodoh Sasuke," kata Karin datar sambil memandangi rumput yang bergoyang.

"Hn aku tahu. Aku bodoh tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kakakku."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Bukan dunianya yang harus kau hancurkan, tapi orang-orang bodoh itu."

"..." Sasuke masih menatap Karin datar. Karin mendongak dan menatap Sasuke balik.

"Jadi, kita bisa hidup damai di dunia ini setelah itu."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya atas perkataan Karin. **Hn, hidup damai ya**—pikir Sasuke.

"Kakakmu akan senang kalau kau bisa bahagia Sasuke," tambah gadis bermata **ruby** itu. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis sampai-sampai tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

"Hn, ayo masuk, udara malam tidak begitu baik." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke penginapan diikuti oleh Karin.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan mulai bekerja."

"Ke-kerja?"

"Hn, kalau tidak mendapat uang hari ini kita akan tidur di dalam hutan."

"Cih!"

"Lalu perkerjaan apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Karin.

"Kalian harus mulai mencari perkerjaan sendiri sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian."

"Kemampuan kami?"

Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo sejenak terdiam dan berpikir, kemampuan apa yang mereka miliki?

**Kemampuanku? Tentu saja menebas kepala orang**—Suigetsu.

**Hmm... mengenali **chakra**?** —Karin.

**Be-rubah?** —Juugo.

Ketiganya langsung termenung. Melihat ketiga rekannya yang langsung diam, Sasuke paham kalau mereka bertiga sedang bingung. Menghela napas Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Aku yang akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan untuk kita."

Seperti orang linglung mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk tidak jelas atas perkataan Sasuke. Mereka memang belum pernah sekalipun melakukan pekerjaan normal seperti orang biasa. Kecuali pekerjaan kotor yang diberikan Orochimaru.

"Kita coba ke restoran itu," tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah rumah makan di ujung jalan. Lagi-lagi ketiga rekannya hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

.

"Apa kami bisa bekerja di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang gadis penjaga restoran itu.

"A-aku akan menanyakannya dulu pada bos," setelah berkata seperti itu sang gadis lari terbirit-birit ke sebuah ruangan di pojok restoran dengan wajah yang memerah. Karin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sudah biasa.

Tidak lama keluarlah wanita tua dengan gaya yang lumayan aneh. Ia menyapa tim Sasuke. "Jadi kalian ingin bekerja di sini?"

"Hn."

"Boleh saja, kami memang kekurangan pelayan dan tukang bersih-bersih. Liburan musim panas membuat restoran ini penuh pengunjung."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, ganti baju kalian sekarang. Dan itu pedang asli?" tanya wanita tua itu pada pedang bawaan Suigetsu yang sangat mencolok.

"Ha-hanya mainan," Karin menjawabnya cepat.

"Kalian bukan ninja 'kan?"

"Ninja? Tentu saja bukan. Kami hanya pengembara yang sedang kehabisan uang hehe," jawab Karin lagi dengan gugup.

"Oh baiklah, silahkan ganti baju kalian. Mayumi antarkan mereka."

"Ba-baik."

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu memandangi pakaian yang sedang mereka pakai. Celana panjang hitam dengan kemeja putih dilapisi blazer hitam. Aneh rasanya bagi mereka, sedangkan Juugo tidak bisa mengenakan pakaian itu karena ukurannya yang tidak ada. Juugo akhirnya berperan sebagai pencuci piring di dapur belakang.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian. Para gadis di ruangan itu seketika berhenti bernapas. Sasuke dan Suigetsu memang tampan sekali. Sang wanita yang mempekerjakan mereka tersenyum bangga. Ia yakin pengunjung restorannya akan bertambah dengan Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang menjadi pelayan.

"Mmm... Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak dengan restoran ini."

"Hn, kerja saja sana. Catat pesanan para pengunjung dan antarkan makanan mereka."

"Cih, ya ya aku tahu."

Sasuke dan Suigetsu melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik. Tak jarang para pengunjung—yang wanita menahan mereka dan mengajak mereka mengobrol.

"Pe-permisi supnya panas."

"Hey hati-hati jadi pelayan!"

Sasuke dan Suigetsu berbalik melihat ribut-ribut apa yang sedang terjadi. Kedua pemuda itu terperangah melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian minim yang menampilkan perut langsingnya dengan rok yang sangat pendek. Rambut merahnya diikat satu tinggi dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut dikedua sisi pipinya. Tak lupa hiasan renda di atas kepalanya dan choker renda di lehernya.

**Glek! Aku ingin memeliharanya**—pikir kedua pemuda itu.

"Wah wah pelayan baru? Gadis itu lumayan juga. Seksi sekali," kata salah seorang pengunjung laki-laki yang berbicara dengan temannya.

Set!

"He-hey kalian berdua sedang apa berdiri di situ? Minggir, aku mau lihat pemandangan bagus."

"Pemandangan bagus apa yang kau lihat?" seringaian tampak di wajah Suigetsu saat menanyakan hal itu.

"A-apa sih."

"Aku akan memberimu pemandangan yang lebih bagus," kata Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan **sharingan**nya.

Karin tersentak saat merasakan **chakra** Sasuke. Setelah mengantar sup pesanan pelanggan ia mendekati Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Sasuke ada apa?"

"Hn." Sasuke menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya ke ruang ganti pakaian.

"**Cho-chotto** Sasuke." Suigetsu mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

"Ganti bajumu."

"E-eh? Tapi ini baju pegawai."

"Pegawai wanita yang lain bajunya lebih tertutup."

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, wanita tua itu yang memberikan baju ini."

"Ganti dengan yang itu," Sasuke menunjuk baju di ujung mereka yang masih tergantung. Modelnya masih mirip tapi dengan bagian perut yang tertutup.

"Cepat sana ganti," timpal Suigetsu.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, padahal sudah sering juga kan melihatku berpakaian begini." Karin menelengkan kepalanya dan berkacak pinggang. Pose Karin membuat kedua pemuda itu mendadak salah tingkah.

"Hn."

"Baju itu membuatmu lebih jelek," kata Suigetsu. Perempatan siku muncul di dahi mulus Karin.

"Ya sudah sana keluar aku mau ganti baju **baka**!"

Blam!

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti. Sasuke tiba-tiba memegangi dadanya, tiba-tiba dadanya berdetak dengan sangat cepat setelah melihat Karin. "Tch..." Sasuke berjalan menjauh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih termenung di depan pintu.

**Karin sialan!**—kutuk Suigetsu sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kalian hari ini. Silahkan makan malam dulu dan ini upah kerja kalian," ucap si wanita tua pemilik restoran sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar **ryo**.

"Terima kasih," kata Karin senang.

Setelah makan malam dan berganti pakaian Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo kembali ke penginapan yang mereka tempati malam sebelumnya.

"Sa-sasuke," panggil Karin.

"Hn?"

"Pesan satu kamar saja. Aku bisa tidur dengan kalian lagi hari ini."

"Tapi bukankah kau—"

"Tidak apa, simpan saja uangnya. Besok kita akan pindah ke desa lain, daripada menghabiskan uang untuk satu kamar lebih baik uangnya kita simpan untuk bekal perjalanan besok."

"Hn."

Suigetsu sedang malas berkomentar. Efek pendarahan dari hidungnya tadi siang masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. Juugo hanya diam seperti biasa sambil meregangkan jari-jarinya, **well** sepertinya dia pegal seharian mencuci piring dan gelas.

Mereka berempat telah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama tidur. Keempatnya langsung berbaring karena lelah, ingin segera istirahat. Tidak berapa lama terdengar dengkuran kasar dari Suigetsu dan dengkuran halus dari Juugo.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Maaf menyusahkanmu selama ini."

"Hn?"

"Yah, kau membiayai hidup kami selama ini dari uang yang kau dapat dari **Nekobaa**. Aku hanya merasa bersalah tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Bukan masalah." **Karena kalian hidupku lebih berwarna**—tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Perjalanan ini suatu saat pasti berakhir. Kita tidak akan menginap di penginapan lagi. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingat hal ini, karena bersama kalian sungguh menyenangkan" kata Karin sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan tengkurap menghadap Karin. Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk memberi tanda pada Karin agar mendekat padanya. Karin mendekati Sasuke dan tep, Sasuke menjepit hidung Karin dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Kita tidak akan menginap lagi, karena kita akan punya rumah kita sendiri."

**Blush~**

Karin merona hebat karena perlakuan dan perkataan Sasuke. Karin memegangi hidungnya yang baru saja di jepit jari Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Iya! Aku juga akan bekerja untuk membantumu Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Karin. Karin pun sama, sedikit lagi mereka akan berciuman sampai "AYO CEPAT KITA KE PANTAI!" teriak pemuda berambut putih di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Karin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Suigetsu mengigau. Mereka kembali berpandangan dan tertawa renyah.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus liburan ke pantai."

"Ide bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: Sorry telat update. RL saya sibuk sekali hehe

Oh ya chapter kemarin ada yang aku lupa masukin, part Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga mengenakan yukata dan Suigetsu yang mengejek Karin karena memakai yukata. Padahal aku sudah mikirin ceritanya tapi pas diketik malah lupa orz

Oh ya Naruto sudah tamat yah. Dan Sasuke Sakura canon. Aku sebenarnya suka SS tapi hanya untuk AU, kalau canon aku lebih suka SK, tapi ya sudahlah kalo MK berkehendak lain, aku akan mengcanonkan SK di fanfic saja hehe

Perang bantal itu aku dapat idenya dari Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan Legend chapter terbaru, lucu banget mereka perang bantal dengan Sasuke yang keluar jadi pemenangnya hehe

Dan yup,sampai jumpa di chapter depan... Next chapter: Beach

Terima kasih buat semua yg review, aku sangat senang membacanya, kalian menambah semangatku untuk mengupdate fic ini. Akhir kata review lagi ya!


	4. Chapter 4 : Beach

**The Adventure of Team Hebi**

**By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Romance

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC—maybe / GaJe / Canon / Cover—editing by me[Chiha] /

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Beach

.

.

.

"Nona, saya rasa anda cocok memakai warna merah itu, senada dengan warna rambut anda."

"Menurut anda begitu? Tapi...," gadis itu mengangkat bikini berwarna merah itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Anda takut pacar anda tidak suka?"

"Pa-pacar?! Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Dia pasti suka nona," kata si penjual itu sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ba-baiklah aku beli yang ini," kata Karin malu-malu.

"Pilihan yang bagus nona cantik."

.

.

.

Karin melirik barang belanjaannya dengan malas. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa membeli bikini dengan model seperti itu. Bra tali yang terikat ke belakang leher dengan bawahan yang persis celana dalam dengan renda tipis di bagian karet pinggang. Menghela napas panjang, Karin mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya. "Mana mungkin pakai yang seperti ini, Sasuke bisa jijik melihat bekas gigitan di sekitar leher sampai tanganku." Karin tersenyum kecut mengingat fakta bahwa tubuhnya tidaklah semulus tubuh gadis-gadis pada umumnya.

"Oh Karin kau sudah pulang?"

Karin tersentak kaget karena sapaan rekan setimnya, dengan cepat Karin memasukkan lagi bikini yang dia keluarkan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Kalian dari mana saja?"

"Kami? Cari makan kok."

"Lalu? Dapat?"

"Tidak hehehehe."

"Baka!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Biar aku yang masak."

"Ka-kau memasak?"

Karin berdiri sambil membawa belanjaannya dan menjauhi Suigetsu. Kali ini mereka sedang berada di desa terpencil dan mereka mendiami rumah yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Kebetulan, selain membeli bikini di desa sebelah Karin juga menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan karena ia tahu sulit mencari makanan di desa itu.

.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ kata empat orang yang sedang duduk di satu meja.

Karin, sebagai orang yang membuat makan malam hari itu menatap ketiga rekannya dengan cemas. Takut makanan yang dibuatnya akan dikomentari tidak baik oleh rekan setimnya apalagi oleh Sasuke, pria idamannya.

Lima menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam dan Karin bersyukur akan hal itu, setidaknya tidak ada komentar yang akan membuatnya sakit hati dan berhenti memasak untuk selama-lamanya.

Karin mengangkat sumpit miliknya dan ketika ia ingin memasukkan sayur ke mulutnya sebuah suara terdengar.

"Tidak buruk, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau memasak untuk kami?"

Karin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang yang bersuara itu. Oh Suigetsu.

"Memangnya aku pengasuh kalian," jawabnya kemudian memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Che... bukannya kau ingin mengasuh Sasuke?"

"A-apa! Uhuk...uhuk..."

Suigetsu selalu tahu cara menggoda Karin dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia sukses. Karin tersedak.

"Karin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Juugo khawatir.

"Suigetsu, berhenti menganggu Karin," kata Sasuke. Suigetsu sendiri hanya cengengesan dan Karin masih terbatuk-batuk. Sudah biasa, hal seperti itu memang sudah terjadi berulang kali dan tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang bosan dengan kejadian seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya mereka meninggalkan rumah yang sudah mereka tempati selama dua hari itu dan pergi menuju desa berikutnya.

"Oy Karin..."

"Apa?" balas Karin ketus. Ia masih kesal karena orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah sumber sakit dadanya tadi malam.

"Bawaanmu tambah banyak? Kau beli apa di desa sebelah?"

"Bu-bukan urusanmu..."

"Hmm... pasti beli yang aneh-aneh ya? Beli parfum baru lagi heh? Untuk memikat Sasuke?"

"A-aku tidak—"

"Suigetsu berhenti mengganggu Karin!"

"Oke," Suigetsu membalas bentakan Sasuke dengan santai walau awalnya ia agak terkejut karena Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Karin mendengus keras lalu mempercepat jalannya. Ia benar-benar sudah malas berjalan bersama Suigetsu.

"EH!"

Astaga, apalagi ini? Karin benar-benar akan membunuh Suigetsu kalau kali ini ia menggodanya lagi.

"ITU PANTAI!" Suigetsu berteriak sambil berlari mendahului Karin. Karin melongo melihat betapa cepatnya makhluk bergigi taring itu berlari menuju pantai yang masih sangat jauh.

"Cepat sekali Suigetsu berlari," kata Juugo sambil berjalan mendahului Karin yang masih berdiri terdiam. Sepertinya Juugo juga senang bisa pergi ke pantai. Karin berbalik dan menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Pergi ke pantai memang ide Sasuke, untuk itulah ia mengajak rekan-rekannya untuk pergi ke desa terpencil yang dekat dengan pantai.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak suka ke pantai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu hehe," Karin bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke.

"Heh, dasar!"

.

.

.

"Sasuke kau lama sekali, ayo cepat ke sini!" teriak Suigetsu yang sedang asyik berenang di pantai. Sasuke dan Karin baru sampai di pinggir pantai. Karin menatap sekitar dan menemukan Juugo yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon kelapa.

"Kau mau berenang?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

"Na-nanti saja."

"Hn."

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya dan menyisakan celana hitam panjang miliknya. Karin terpesona dengan tubuh Sasuke yang sangat atletis. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan bentuk tubuh idaman setiap wanita. Karin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Karin langsung berlari ke arah Juugo yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon kelapa dan tanpa Karin sadari Sasuke menyeringai.

.

"Karin? Tidak berenang?" tanya Juugo yang melihat kedatangan Karin.

"Kau sendiri tidak berenang?"

"Nanti..."

"Oh..."

Karin duduk di samping Juugo. Terik matahari tidak membuat mereka merasa kepanasan karena angin sejuk yang masih setia menyapa mereka. Karin menikmatinya, saat helaian rambut merahnya terbawa angin sejuk dan bunyi ombak yang menenangkannya. Mungkin akan lebih sempurna dengan minum air kelapa.

"Juugo!"

"Iya?"

"Bisa kau ambil kelapa yang di atas kita?"

Juugo agak bingung tapi kemudian tangannya berubah menjadi panjang dan sanggup menggapai kelapa yang di atas mereka. Karin menyambut kelapa itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Itu untuk dipeluk?"

"Diminum lah... tolong bukakan..." pinta Karin pada Juugo.

"Oy..." teriak Suigetsu yang sedang berlari ke arah Karin dan Juugo diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"Berisik!"

"Wah kelapa, biar kubuka," Suigetsu dengan cepat merampas kelapa yang ada di tangan Suigetsu dan mengambil pedangnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat Juugo dan Karin bersantai. Setelah selesai membelah bagian atas kelapa, Suigetsu memberikannya pada Karin. "Ucapan maaf," katanya santai.

"Huh... kau pikir hanya dengan ini semua kesalahanmu bisa dihapus. Jangan berharap!" Karin mengambil kelapa itu dan meminumnya langsung. Karena terlalu bersemangat air kelapanya sampai terbalik dan membasahi pakaian Karin.

"Minum saja tidak bisa," komentar Suigetsu diikuti dengan tawanya.

"Cih..."

"Ya sudah berenang saja, toh bajunya basah," sambung Suigetsu dengan tertawa lebih keras.

"Cepat kering kok, kan panas."

"Air kelapa lengket lo," Suigetsu semakin menyeringai.

"Ma-masa?" Karin menunduk melihat bekas air kelapa di pakaiannya. Akhirnya ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Sepertinya memang harus berenang.

.

.

.

Karin bersembunyi di antara rerimbunan pohon bakau di pingir pantai. Ia sudah selesai berganti bikini tapi masih belum mau keluar. Ia malu.

"Oy Karin, lama sekali, kami duluan ya."

"I-iya duluan saja."

**Masa iya pakai bikini ini, aduh bekas gigitan akan terlihat, Sasuke bisa jijik** – pikir Karin frustrasi.

Karin mengintip dari balik batang pohon, Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah berenang. Dari penglihatan Karin mereka bahkan terlihat sedang mengadakan lomba renang. Karin terduduk lagi. Ia benar-benar malu kalau harus keluar dengan bikini seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan _chakra_ Sasuke mendekat. Karin panik dan berusaha menjauh.

"Karin?"

Karin semakin mundur sampai ia tersandung akar pohon bakau, sebelum ia jatuh Sasuke lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kyaa... ja-jangan lihat!"

"Hah?"

_Blush~_ Sasuke memandang Karin yang masih ada di dekapannya. Karin dengan cepat menutup mata Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan posisinya yang masih menahan tubuh Karin.

"Ba-balik..."

"Hn."

Karin melepaskan tutupan tangannya dan Sasuke berbalik. Lalu sekarang apa?

"Sampai kapan aku harus berbalik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mm... a-aku..."

"Bukannya kau sudah pakai bikini? Sekarang ayo berenang."

"Tapi..."

Sasuke berbalik.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau harus berbalik!"

"Memang kenapa? Kau kan tidak telanjang."

"Ha-hanya saja..." Karin menutupi bekas-bekas gigitan di tubuhnya menggunakan tangan. Sasuke maju mendekati Karin.

"Banyak sekali bekasnya, Orochimaru benar-benar jahat."

**Sasuke akan jijik sebentar lagi** – Karin mau menangis rasanya.

Gyut~ Sasuke mengambil lengan Karin dan menggigitnya.

"A-ahh..." Karin melenguh karena perbuatan Sasuke. Setelah menggigit, Sasuke menjilat bekas gigitannya. Karin merona hebat.

"Lain kali hanya aku yang boleh menggigitmu."

Karin terpaku karena perkataan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ayo berenang," kata Sasuke lagi.

"I-iya..." Karin tersenyum lembut setelah Sasuke berjalan di depannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik.

"Terima kasih _chakra_nya, aku yakin Suigetsu akan kalah setelah ini," kata Sasuke menyeringai. Karin kemudian memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dasar!"

.

.

.

"Ka-karin..." Suigetsu yang sedang berenang langsung berhenti saat melihat Karin datang di belakang Sasuke.

"Apa?!" balas Karin ketus. Suigetsu memandang Karin dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepalanya.

"A-apa sih pandanganmu itu," Karin menutupi tubuhnya lagi menggunakan tangan karena tatapan aneh Suigetsu.

"Apa-apaan bikini itu, jelek sekali hahaha," katanya sambil membalikkan badan.

Sejujurnya, Suigetsu sangat terpesona.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi mulus Karin, segera saja ia ambil pasir di pijakannya dan dilemparkannya pada Suigetsu.

.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang..." kata Karin sambil memandangi ketiga rekannya yang sudah berada di air.

"Bodoh sekali, berenang saja tidak bisa."

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu Suigetsu!"

"Biar aku a—"

"Sini ku ajari cara berenang," Suigetsu memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke agak melotot pada Suigetsu karena terkejut.

"Daripada di ajari olehmu mending aku tidak bisa berenang selama-lamanya."

"Che- aku serius tahu. Aku bisa mengajarimu berenang."

"Hmm... yah"

Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh saat tahu Karin akan diajari berenang oleh Suigetsu. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang gerakkan kakimu secara zig zag, memangnya kau ini putri duyung?" Suigetsu sedang memegangi kedua tangan Karin dengan Karin yang berusaha mengangkat kakinya.

"Su-susah tahu!"

"Ya ampun, Karin kau bodoh sekali."

Karin langsung melepas tangannya dari Suigetsu dan berdiri. "Kalau tidak mau mengajari tidak usah!"

Sasuke melirik Suigetsu dan Karin melalui ekor matanya. Entah kenapa lagi ia benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, ia kesal melihat mereka berdua.

"Fuuhh..." Suigetsu menghela napas. "Sini!" tiba-tiba Suigetsu menarik tubuh Karin sampai-sampai tubuhnya menempel pada Suigetsu. Sasuke melotot melihat hal itu.

"A-apaan sih."

"Mau kuajari 'kan?" Suigetsu mengubah tubuhnya jadi air dan mengangkat tubuh Karin. "Tahan napasmu Karin."

"E-eh?"

Suigetsu menenggelamkan tubuh Karin dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah laut. Karin terpana melihat terumbu karang dan ikan di dalam laut.

Sasuke mencari-cari keberadaan Suigetsu dan Karin yang tiba-tiba hilang. Juugo yang melihat Sasuke yang celingak-celinguk langsung tahu kalau orang paling dihormatinya itu sedang mencari Suigetsu dan Karin. Juugo pun tersenyum tipis, terkadang Sasuke memang kelihatan lucu.

.

"Fuah!" Karin muncul di permukaan air.

"Bagaimana? Sewaktu menyelam kau dengan sendirinya belajar menggerakkan kaki dan tanganmu 'kan?"

"Iya! Dan tadi itu indah sekali," Karin mengatakannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Kali ini mereka sedang berada di tengah lautan dengan Suigetsu yang masih memegangi Karin.

"Begitu saja senang, kau manis sekali..." kata Suigetsu.

"Hah apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada, ayo kembali ke tepian."

"Oke."

"Tapi kau harus berenang sendiri hahaha." Suigetsu melepaskan pegangannya pada Karin. Karin langsung panik dan... tenggelam. Suigetsu melongo melihat Karin yang tidak muncul-muncul ke permukaan. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, Karin bahkan tidak bisa mengapung. Segera saja ia menyelam untuk menyelamatkan Karin tapi yang ia temukan adalah Karin yang sudah di bawa Sasuke ke pinggir pantai.

.

"Karin! Karin!" panggil Sasuke. Namun, Karin tidak bergeming, ia pingsan. Suigetsu sudah sampai di pinggir pantai.

"Biar kuberi napas buatan," kata Suigetsu santai. Sasuke melotot karena perkataan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu duduk di hadapan Karin dan mulai mengangkat dagu Karin dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda Karin. Sasuke merasa waktu di sekitarnya terhenti saat bibir Suigetsu dan bibir Karin hanya tinggal berjarak sekitar sepuluh centimeter.

Dan...

_Sharingan_ pun aktif...

Merasakan perubahan _chakra_ Sasuke, Suigetsu langsung menoleh. Ia kira ada musuh atau apa tapi yang ia dapati malah _sharingan_ yang membuatnya pingsan.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" tanya Juugo heran.

Sasuke dengan cepat mendekati Karin dan melakukan CPR pada gadis itu. Juugo terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_ hanya agar dia yang melakukan CPR pada Karin?

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Karin terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Suigetsu sudah bangun dari pingsannya dan tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan jitakan super dari Karin.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?"

"A-aku pikir kau sudah bisa berenang dengan menyelam."

Karin menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu terduduk lagi. Suigetsu benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini. Air matanya sampai menetes karena masih syok.

"Ka-karin maaf."

"Lain kali kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan," kata Sasuke. Ia kemudian mendekati Karin lalu menggendongnya _ala bridal style_. Karin masih terlalu syok sampai tidak menyadari kalau saat ini ia sedang digendong oleh pangerannya.

Sasuke mendudukkan Karin di bawah pohon kelapa lagi, lalu ia mengambil pakaiannya dan menutupi tubuh Karin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, sudah tidak apa-apa," Karin menghapus air matanya. "Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Mereka kembali berjalan untuk mencari tempat menginap yang baru. Mereka semua larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sampai seseorang membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang melakukan CPR pada Karin siapa? Juugo atau Sasuke?"

Karin terkejut. Iya lupa juga menanyakan siapa yang melakukan CPR padanya, siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Bukan aku," kata Juugo jujur.

"Bukan aku juga," kata Sasuke singkat.

Karin kecewa saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ia berharap Sasuke yang melakukan CPR padanya.

"Lalu siapa?" Suigetsu memasang pose berpikir.

"Iya, jadi siapa?" Karin ikut bertanya.

Juugo sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian ia diam. Biarlah, hanya ia, Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sasuke sendiri berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan ketiga orang rekannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau pangeran Uchiha itu sedang merona.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

a/n: Hallo~ long time no see hehe

Sepertinya kemampuan menulisku menurun drastis, maafkan aku... orz

Setelah ini aku akan berusaha mengupdate semua fanficku setiap minggu. Terima kasih semua yang sudah baca,favorite, follow dan review fanfic ini. Aku sangat menghargainya. Demi kalian aku akan terus mencoba memberikan cerita yang lebih bagus lagi (_ _)

Akhir kata, mind to review this chapter?


	5. Chapter 5 : Hanami

**The Adventure of Team Hebi**

**By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Humor, Romance

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC / GaJe / Canon / Cover—editing by me[Chiha] /

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo

.

[Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin]

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Hanami

.

.

.

Musim semi. Musim yang identik dengan cuaca yang masih dingin tapi sejuk. Udara yang sangat nyaman bagi orang-orang yang sudah lelah menghadapi musim dingin.

Musim semi adalah saat terlahirnya kembali daun-daun dan bunga-bunga yang sempat menghilang karena cuaca ekstrim di musim dingin. Musim ini digunakan beberapa orang untuk menikmati keindahan bunga paling di tunggu kemekarannya dalam setiap tahun, bunga sakura.

"Sasuke ayo kita merayakan _hanami_!" teriak pemuda berambut putih dengan semangat.

"Apa itu _hanami_?"

"Ternyata kau bodoh Karin!"

Karin memutar bola matanya. Baru saja gadis berkacamata itu ingin membalas perkataan rekannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar.

"Itu sebuah perayaan untuk menikmati bunga sakura," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Perayaan? Menikmati bunga sakura? Memang ada yang seperti itu?"

"Kau memang murid kesayangan Orochimaru, mau saja dikurung di dalam markas dan tidak tahu dengan dunia luar."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi mulus milik gadis yang memiliki nama dari klan Uzumaki itu. Karin menunjuk wajah Suigetsu dengan kesal.

"Kau sendiri tahu darimana masalah _hanami_? Tidak masuk akal!"

"Tentu saja karena aku—"

"_Hanami_ itu sebuah perayaan sebagai bentuk rasa syukur karena musim dingin sudah berlalu dan digantikan dengan bunga-bunga yang akhirnya mulai mekar. Perayaan ini biasanya dilakukan setiap tahun dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga atau teman di bawah pohon sakura," Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Cih Sasuke, padahal aku kan mau menjelaskannya tadi," Suigetsu cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh ada yang seperti itu, lalu? Kita akan merayakan _hanami_?" tanya Karin polos.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka bunga sakura."

"Heeeee? Yang benar saja Sasuke! Kau sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar aku kira kau mau pergi!"

"Hn."

Karin dan Juugo menatap datar kedua orang di hadapan mereka. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke dan Suigetsu memang sering terlibat percakapan tidak penting dan menakjubkannya seorang Sasuke membalas Suigetsu. Benar-benar hal langka yang sekarang malah dilestarikan.

.

"Mau pergi tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Ya sudah, Juugo kau mau pergi?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti Sasuke, kalau Sasuke tidak pergi aku juga tidak pergi."

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan jawaban Juugo yang pasti selalu sama.

"Dan kau, mau pergi?" tanya Suigetsu malas-malasan sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Hmm..."

Karin berpikir keras mau pergi ke perayaan _hanami _atau tidak. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana cara orang-orang merayakan h_anami _tapi Sasuke-nya tidak ikut. Karin tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia dan Suigetsu saja yang pergi—maksudnya, Suigetsu pasti akan menjahilinya setiap waktu.

"Ayo jawab..."

"Bo-boleh juga, tapi hanya sebentar ya. Aku hanya penasaran," kata Karin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Che— dasar gadis aneh!"

.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Suigetsu dan Karin dari ekor matanya. Firasatnya buruk. Sangat buruk.

.

.

.

Karin terpesona melihat hamparan pohon sakura yang berjejer manis di sepanjang jalan yang ia dan Suigetsu lewati. Beberapa pedagang berjualan di sekitaran pohon sakura. Rata-rata pedagang di sana menjual berbagai macam makanan dan minuman.

Sejak awal mereka masuk ke desa tersebut, Karin memang tahu kalau bunga sakura sedang bermekaran. Tapi, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau berdiam diri dan memandangi pohon sakura seperti itu bisa membuat hatinya damai.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri seperti itu? Seperti orang bodoh saja."

Karin melirik kesal orang di sampingnya.

"Cih, cerewet!"

"Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh, berdiri sambil tersenyum sendiri. Mengerikan."

"Terserah apa katamu, sekarang ayo pulang. Hanya sebentar 'kan?"

"Heee... yang benar saja Karin! Kita belum merayakan _hanami_ tahu!"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau mau merayakan _hanami_?"

"Tapi bukankah itu hanya untuk memandangi bunga sakura?"

"Yang namanya _hanami_ itu, kita harus duduk di bawah pohon sakuranya tahu!"

"Memangnya seperti itu?" tanya Karin sambil menyipitkan matanya, takut kalau-kalau itu hanya akal-akalan Suigetsu.

"Lihat ke sana!" tunjuk Suigetsu pada taman di sebelah kiri Karin. "Nah itu baru merayakan _hanami._"

Karin melihat betapa banyaknya orang-orang yang menggelar tikar, duduk bersama teman dan keluarga sambil memakan camilan dan bercanda ria. Terlihat sangat menyenangkan bagi Karin.

"Nah sekarang ayo, kita juga cari tempat."

"Oh, oke," Karin ikut saja dengan Suigetsu yang sekarang membawanya ke tengah taman sambil mencari-cari tempat kosong untuk mereka duduk.

.

.

.

Sasuke membolak-balikkan gulungan ninja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Entah apa maksudnya, Juugo pun tidak paham dengan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak biasa alias aneh.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Juugo diam saja mendapat balasan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

Juugo bersandar di dinding sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang bergerak gelisah. Ingin bertanya lagi tapi Juugo sadar kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjawabnya dengan -tiba ia merasa sangat ngantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Sasuke melihat Juugo melalui ekor matanya, **Bagus! Sudah tidur**—pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dan menghilangkan keberadaan _chakra_nya, lalu pergi keluar dari penginapan, meninggalkan Juugo sendirian yang sedang tertidur. Rupanya Juugo terkena _genjutsu_ Sasuke.

.

"Suigetsu, beli makanan dulu."

"Kau saja, aku mencari tikar."

"Oke."

Karin berjalan menyusuri penjual makanan dan minuman. Akhirnya, gadis berkacamata itu menemukan makanan kesukaannya. Okonomiyaki. Karin memesan empat porsi, walau ia tahu ia hanya akan merayakan _hanami_ berdua dengan Suigetsu, entah kenapa mulutnya mengatakan empat pada penjual okonomiyakinya.

Saat menunggu pesanan okonomiyaki, Suigetsu kembali. "Oy, okonomiyaki?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Iya... kau sendiri sudah menemukan tikarnya?"

"Pasti, coba lihat!" Suigetsu memamerkan tikar bergambar ikan hiu.

"Err... kenapa harus ikan hiu?"

"Hanya ada ini," kata Suigetsu santai. Karin bergeser sedikit untuk melihat pedagang tikar yang tidak jauh dari tempat Karin dan Suigetsu berada. Karin melihat ada banyak jenis tikar yang di jual sana. Karin pun menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan intimidasi. "Iya-iya , itu karena aku suka ikan hiu," kata Suigetsu sambil tertawa.

"Seperti Kisame saja," kata Karin malas.

"Eh?!"

Karin dan Suigetsu pun terdiam sambil bertatapan, setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama hanya karena teringat Kisame, rekan dari kakak ketua kelompok mereka yang memang mirip ikan hiu.

.

Sasuke berdiri di balik pohon, ia melihat Karin dan Suigetsu yang tertawa lepas berdua. Agaknya ada perasaan aneh yang merasuki dirinya. Kesal mungkin.

Karin tersentak karena merasakan _chakra_ Sasuke. Suigetsu yang melihatnya pun bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku merasakan _chakra_ Sasuke, tapi hanya sebentar, sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, karena kau terlalu menyukai Sasuke."

"K-kau bicara apa sih!"

"Che— mengaku saja."

"TIDAK!"

.

"Sasuke..." panggil Juugo.

Sasuke kaget saat tiba-tiba Juugo ada di belakangnya, bisa dibilang Juugo memergokinya yang sedang mengintai Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya..."

"Hm?"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, buat apa kau menyusul Suigetsu dan Karin, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tidak ingin pergi?"

"Hn."

Juugo memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita susul mereka."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Suigetsu dan Karin menggelar tikar di tempat yang sepi. Mereka sengaja, karena bergabung dengan penduduk desa akan membuat mereka sangat tidak nyaman. Mereka duduk sambil menengadah memandangi helaian bunga sakura yang berjatuhan secara _slow motion_. Bagi Karin hal itu terlihat sangat indah.

"Hey Karin..."

"Iya?" Karin menoleh ke arah Suigetsu.

"Hmm..."

"Apa?" tanya Karin ketus.

"Kalau sebenarnya aku su..."

"Eh Sasuke? Juugo?" Karin kaget karena melihat Juugo dan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mendekati tikar mereka.

"Orang itu... bukankah tadi bilang tidak mau datang! Che— pembohong!"

"Kenapa kalian bisa ke sini?" tanya Karin saat Sasuke dan Juugo sudah sampai di depan tikar mereka.

"Tadi aku melihat Sasuke sedang—"

"Aku lapar, mau cari makan," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Oh kebetulan Sasuke, ini ada okonomiyaki," sahut Karin kesenangan karena Sasuke-nya sudah ada di hadapannya."

"Hn."

Jadilah sekarang Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo duduk dalam satu tikar yang sama sambil menikmati okonomiyaki. Setelah selesai, Karin mengumpulkan bekas makanan ketiga rekannya dan membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah yang berada seratus meter dari tempat tikar mereka berada.

"Jadi Sasuke, benar kau hanya mencari makan?" tanya Suigetsu saat Karin sedang membuang sampah.

"Hn."

"Kau pasti bohong! Kau menguntit ya?"

"Hn."

"Che— lama-lama jawaban ambigumu itu bisa membuat kepalaku botak karena stress memikirkan artinya."

"Hn."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Suigetsu, pemuda itu benar-benar sudah muak dengan jawaban ambigu Sasuke.

"Heh Sasuke! Dengar ya, aku benar-benar sudah muak denganmu."

"Muak apa?" tanya Karin sambil men_deathglare _Suigetsu.

"Che— menyebalkan!"

Akhirnya Suigetsu diam. Hening beberapa saat, semua larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sambil memandangi bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Akhirnya Suigetsu kembali memecah keheningan. "Mau main sesuatu?"

"Hee?"

"Aku serius, daripada begini saja kan membosankan."

"Main apa?" tanya Karin.

"Putar botol!"

"Putar botol?" sekarang Juugo yang bertanya.

"Begini peraturannya, pertama, botol diputar sampai berhenti, orang yang ditunjuk oleh tutup botol harus menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang memutar botol, kalau tidak mau menjawab, harus minum satu botol sake!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Lagipula kita belum diperbolehkan minum sake!" Karin membentak Suigetsu.

"Makanya, jawab setiap pertanyaan dengan jujur!"

"Dan kita tahu dari mana kalau jawaban orang itu tidak bohong?"

"Jangan meremehkanku," Suigetsu menyeringai.

"A-apa-apaan senyummu itu."

"Mau main atau tidak?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Suigetsu menyipitkan matanya menatap ketiga rekannya bosan. Dengan cepat Suigetsu memegang pundak Sasuke, Karin dan Juugo.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Karin yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya saat Suigetsu menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku sudah memakaikan jurus 'tidak bisa berbohong'. Kalau kalian bohong, maka kalian akan disambar petir." Suigetsu tertawa puas setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Karin memutar bola matanya. "Memang sejak kapan kau bisa jurus seperti itu?" Karin tidak percaya.

"Che— coba perhatikan lidahmu, sudah ada segelnya sekarang."

Karin, Sasuke dan Juugo mencek lidah mereka masing-masing dan benar saja memang ada simbol aneh di lidah mereka yang berbentuk bulat dan segitiga.

"A-apa ini? Lidahku bertato!" Karin histeris.

"Tenang, setelah permainan berakhir aku akan menghapusnya, sekarang ayo mulai!"

Suigetsu terlihat sangat bersemangat, berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga rekannya yang malah memasang tampang serius, seakan-akan mereka akan melawan seorang jinchuiriki.

"Aku yang putar pertama!" Karin merebut botol di tangan Suigetsu. Botol pun diputar Karin dengan cukup ganas sampai-sampai mereka harus menunggu beberapa menit sampai botol berhenti berputar.

Akhirnya tutup botolpun berhenti ke hadapan Juugo. Karin menyeringai, karena memang sasaran pertanyaannya ada pada Juugo. "Juugo! Jawab dengan jujur, apa betul alasan utamamu mengikuti Sasuke hanya karena Kimimaro? Kau yakin kalau kau sebenarnya tidak me-menyukai Sasuke?" Karin sampai terbata menanyakan hal itu pada Juugo.

Suigetsu yang sedang meminum teh tiba-tiba menyemburkan kembali tehnya karena pertanyaan konyol dari Karin. Sasuke sampai menatap Karin dengan mimik wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Iya, aku mengikuti Sasuke demi Kimimaro dan aku akan selalu menjaga Sasuke," jawab Juugo lancar.

"Ka-kau yakin bukan karena kau menaruh perasaan pada Sasuke? Mungkin saja kau ho-homo."

Suigetsu melotot karena pertanyaan Karin. Sasuke sampai memijat pelipisnya, sedangkan Juugo kembali menjawab Karin dengan lancar. "Tidak, aku tidak homo."

Karin memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Juugo dan menunggu petir, kalau-kalau Juugo memang berbohong. Tapi ternyata memang tidak ada, Juugo jujur.

Karin duduk sambil menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya, ia lega. Sedangkan Suigetsu dan Sasuke memijat pelipis mereka masing-masing.

"Dasar gadis aneh!"

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

"Berikutnya Juugo yang memutar."

Juugo mengambil botol yang berada di tengah mereka dan mulai memutar botol dengan kecepatan yang biasa. Tutup botol pun berhenti di arah Sasuke.

"Nah, Juugo silahkan bertanya pada Sasuke."

"Hmm... Sasuke, apa kau yang menghabiskan minyak rambutku? Karena tadi aku mencium baunya dari rambutmu."

Suigetsu dan Karin langsung menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke yang ditatap pun hanya menunduk.

"Hn."

"_Souka!_ Apa kau suka? Aku bisa membelikannya lagi untukmu."

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa beli sendiri," jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Tidak apa Sasuke, setelah ini aku memang akan beli lagi karena kau sudah memakainya sampai habis jadi biar sekalian aku saja yang beli."

"Hn."

Suigetsu dan Karin pun _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Baik-baik, sekarang Sasuke yang putar."

Sasuke mengambil botol dan memutarnya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai botolnya pecah. "Ya ampun Sasuke!" teriak Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Terkadang kau memang bodoh Sasuke, jangan-jangan hanya aku yang pintar di kelompok ini," kata Suigetsu sambil memasang pose berpikir. Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan mengenai kepalanya yang langsung berubah menjadi air.

"Berisik! Cepat ambil botol baru!" kata Karin, sang pelaku penendangan.

Suigetsu mengambil botol baru dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya dengan sukses. Kali ini pemuda tampan itu memutar botolnya secara normal. Ujung tutup botol pun berhenti pada Karin.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan yang bagus. Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya tapi ia benar-benar bingung. Jantung Karin pun sampai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat hanya karena gugup dengan jenis pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sasuke. Suigetsu sampai meneguk air liurnya dan Juugo terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Karin..."

"I-iya?"

Glek~ Karin gugup.

"Benda apa yang berbungkus putih di ujung kamar penginapan kita tadi?"

Gubrak! Karin dan Suigetsu terbaring bersamaan. Juugo memandang bingung Suigetsu dan Karin.

Suigetsu bangkit sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Kenapa? Aku bisa menanyakan apapun 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi itu kan..."

"I-itu pembalut Sasuke. Maaf aku lupa memindahkannya," jawab Karin dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Suigetsu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, ia pun sampai ikut memerah. Sasuke mematung beberapa detik.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dengan sangat canggung. Hanya Juugo yang masih memasang wajah datar, ia tidak paham dengan kondisi yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Karin aku min—"

"Tidak apa Sasuke, aku yang salah," Karin tertawa canggung sambil mengambil botol di hadapan Sasuke. "Sekarang aku yang putar ya," Karin memutar botolnya dengan kecepatan biasa.

Tutup botol pun berhenti di arah Suigetsu. Karin berpikir sejenak dan Suigetsu menguap menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Karin.

"Baiklah, Suigetsu bodoh—"

"—siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hah?"

"—apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu!"

"Bukankah bebas untuk menanyakan apapun, dan kau harus jujur!" kata Karin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya! Kau puas?" jawab Suigetsu tegas.

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Karin antusias.

"Kau hanya boleh bertanya satu kali," kata Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

"Ah sial!" Karin mendengus kasar. "Aku hanya mau bilang, kasihan sekali gadis yang disukai oleh orang sepertimu."

"Iya, dia memang kasihan sekali," kata Suigetsu santai pada Karin. Sasuke memandang datar Suigetsu dan Karin. "Sekarang giliranku!"

Suigetsu memutar botol dengan semangat. Ujung tutup botolpun akhirnya berhenti pada Sasuke. Suigetsu menyeringai sampai-sampai Karin bisa merasakan kalau makhluk bergigi runcing itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ne, Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Jenis pertanyaanku sama dengan Karin, jadi Sasuke, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Blush~ semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Sasuke. Karin kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu, takut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku..."

"Ingat Sasuke, kalau kau bohong kau akan disambar petir," kata Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap kesal Suigetsu yang masih saja menyeringai.

"Ayo jawab..."

Sasuke masih saja diam. Karin memainkan tangannya gugup menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, gadis itu berdoa agar Sasuke menyebut namanya.

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"..."

"Ayo cepat jawab!"

"Tidak akan menjawab."

Suigetsu dan Karin melongo. Sasuke benar-benar sukses mempermainkan mereka.

"Sial kau Sasuke! ini, minum satu botol sake sampai habis! Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau mabuk!" Suigetsu benar-benar dibuat kesal.

"Hn." Sasuke meneguk semua sake dalam botol ukuran tanggung. Setelah habis, kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke meminum sake. Bagi Sasuke, rasanya sedikit menjijikkan.

"Sekarang ayo lanjut."

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil botol dan memutarnya dengan susah payah, botol tersebut malah menggelinding keluar dari tikar tempat mereka duduk.

"Che— Sasuke kau mabuk rupanya." Suigetsu berdiri dan mengambil botol yang keluar dari tikar mereka. "Ini, putar yang benar!"

"Hn." Kali ini Sasuke dapat memutarnya dengan benar. Ujung tutup botol akhirnya mengarah pada Juugo.

"Nah Sasuke, cepat bertanya," kata Suigetsu yang melihat kepala Sasuke maju mundur tidak jelas.

"Hn."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Demi apa Sasuke! Cepat bertanya!"

"Cukup Suigetsu, Sasuke sudah mabuk, kita hentikan saja permainan ini."

"Argh! Membosankan!"

Karin mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba menyadarkannya. Sasuke benar-benar sudah mabuk berat, wajahnya memerah dengan kepala yang bergoyang tidak jelas.

"Sasuke ayo kembali ke penginapan," kata Karin sambil memegangi pundak Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, ayo."

"Ka~rin~"

"Iya Sasuke, kita harus pulang."

"Karin~~"

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Karin dengan erat. Karin kebingungan dengan wajah yang sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. "Sa-sasuke kau kenapa?"

**Mimpi apa aku semalam?! Sasuke sedang memelukku! Seandainya tidak ada Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah aku serang balik Sasuke saat ini!** —batin Karin kesenangan.

"Che— Sasuke kau kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu malas.

"Ka~rin~"

"I-iya Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Karin. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke mencium bibir Karin dengan lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Karin _shock_! Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Suigetsu.

Bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke malah memperdalam ciumannya dengan Karin. Karin sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Juugo pun hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas tidak gatal.

"Sasuke!"

Tidak ada respon, Sasuke terus saja mencium Karin seakan-akan tanpa bibir Karin, Sasuke bisa mati. Karin sampai tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi dan akhirnya Karin jatuh terbaring dengan Sasuke di atasnya yang masih setia mencium bibirnya.

Suigetsu dan Juugo mematung melihat adegan di hadapan mereka. Tubuh mereka membeku, mau memisahkan kedua orang di hadapan mereka juga tidak bisa. Kaki mereka seperti tertancap lem dan mata mereka tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang bergumul itu.

Tidak lama kemudian...

Karin pingsan...

Namun, Sasuke masih saja menciuminya. Suigetsu akhirnya dapat menggerakkan kakinya. Dengan perempatan siku yang tercetak jelas di dahinya, Suigetsu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menampar Sasuke sampai makhluk tampan itu terpelanting beberapa meter.

Dan akhirnya juga pingsan.

.

.

.

"Urgh." Sasuke bangun dengan kepala yang masih sangat pusing disertai bibir yang membengkak dan pipi kanan yang juga bengkak.

Belum lagi tatapan membunuh Suigetsu dan tatapan datar Juugo padanya, Sasuke benar-benar dibuat bingung.

"Apa yang terja—"

"—jangan tanya! Sekarang ayo kita pindah dari desa ini!" Suigetsu menyeret Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke sendiri pasrah saja karena kepalanya benar-benar dilanda sakit yang luar biasa.

.

Karin mundur teratur saat melihat Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo yang datang menghampirinya. Wajahnya memerah melihat Sasuke.

"A-aku pergi duluan!"

"Hey!"

Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan, tangannya terus saja memijat pelipisnya untuk mengurangi pusing yang ia rasakan.

"Ini gara-gara kau Sasuke."

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Sudahlah... kau itu kalau suka dengan Karin bilang saja dengan jelas!"

"Hah?" Sasuke terkejut karena perkataan Suigetsu. Suigetsu pun akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Karin.

Jalan yang mereka lalui dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dengan lambat. Meninggalkan banyak kejujuran yang akhirnya terungkap.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

a/n: Hallo~ sorry lama update. Sibuk sekali dengan RL hehe

Semoga masih banyak yang nungguin fic ini ya :D

Btw HAPPY SASUKARIN MONTH _

Juni adalah festival SasuKarin. Tumblr dan facebookku penuh SK. Sungguh menyenangkan XD

Ayo SK lovers, ramaikan juga SK month 2015 ini :D

Jangan lupa reviewnya, semakin banyak reviewnya semakin semangat nulisnya XD


End file.
